


Anniversary / Celebrations

by bryonyashley



Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (2015)
Genre: Drabble + Edits, Drabble Collection, Drabbles, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-16
Updated: 2017-12-19
Packaged: 2018-12-30 10:55:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12107202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bryonyashley/pseuds/bryonyashley
Summary: Vignettes from the life of two spies in love.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> These two drabbles were originally posted on my [Tumblr](http://bryonyashley.tumblr.com/tagged/m:tmfu) but I want them archived here too.

 

  


**~ ANNIVERSARY~**

We are back at Cafe Gustav, one year later, cups of tea in front of us.

“So, Peril, it’s our anniversary.” says Napoleon and winks and my heart starts racing a bit and I try to look annoyed but then i meet his gaze and, damn him, I’m lost. I take out something from my pocket and show it to him.

“A disk, Peril? I thought we already sorted out that issue long ago.” He smiles, and it’s the kind of smile that transforms him into someone else entirely, a smile I know that’s only meant for me to see.

“Look inside the disk, Cowboy.” I say.

He looks puzzled but he opens it and I can tell he is touched by what he sees inside. He looks around but there’s no one else in here at this time of the day so he takes the platinum ring with the engraved “N” and puts it on his little finger where once was the gold ring, the one he had lost in Istanbul.

Then he reads the little note I’ve put inside and he takes out his pen and looking at me softly he writes on the other side of the note. “I love you, too.”

 

**~ CELEBRATIONS ~**  


  


“Peril, aren’t you ready yet? We are going to be late to Waverly’s party,” says Napoleon with an amused stare, watching Illya struggling with the bow tie.

“Stop talking and come help me,” retorts Illya. 

Napoleon complies. “I better button up the shirt, first,” he murmurs, fingers grazing teasingly over Illya’s chest.

“I like your cufflinks, Cowboy,” says Illya with a pouting gaze, trying to not get too distracted by those caressing hands.

“You can have them…you can have _whatever you want_ ,” replies Napoleon, with a very seductive voice and a mischievous smile.

Illya lets out a deep breath. “What if I want.. _you_.”

“Oh well…like I said, we are going to be late to Waverly’s party,” answers Napoleon winking at him, before leaning up to kiss his boyfriend.


	2. Christmas in New York

The snow started to fall copiously while they were walking in Central Park, heading back to Napoleon’s apartment, U.N.C.L.E. forgotten for few days of time off. The Bow Bridge was covered by a thick blanket of white, excited kids cheering in the snow. 

A sudden surge of childhood memories hit Illya. Decorating a Yolka, his mother cooking goose with apples, hot kissel and gifts, watching the snowfall and feeling loved. A precious memory, so far away and yet so vivid.

Napoleon’s arm surrounded him, urging him to hurry up, deep blue eyes gazing at him softly. “Tomorrow we are getting a real Christmas tree for our apartment, Peril. And gifts to put under it!“ exclaimed Napoleon with a grin.

“Regardless, you’re not getting your gift until the 7th of January*, Cowboy,” replied Illya, feigning a frown and resisting the urge to lick away a snowflake from Napoleon’s lips. _I love him_ , he thought, and the feeling never ceased to amaze him.

“No way,” retorted Napoleon, smiling wide and leaning up to whisper something in his ear. Then, unexpectedly, he picked up a handful of snow, throwing it towards Illya.

Illya shook his head amused, brushing away the snow from his jacket, feeling happy. “I already have my gift, you,” had whispered Cowboy to him, moments before. 

“Come on, Peril!” exclaimed Napoleon, gesturing with his hand to invite Illya to play along. Illya smiled with himself, scooping up some snow and flinging it at a surprised Napoleon. Snowball fights, a real Christmas three, gifts and love; it was going to be a wonderful Christmas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for [A Napollya Fest.](http://napollya-inspiration.tumblr.com/post/167852608439/introducing-a-napollya-fest-starting)
> 
> *Christmas in Russia is celebrated on the 7th of January.
> 
> Shout-out to RileyC as always.


End file.
